1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf games and more specifically it relates to an indoor golf game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to simulate the play of golf within a limited confined area. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,869,642 to Woolman; 1,899,860 to Flower; 3,411,788 to Blanding; 3,599,980 to Harmond; 3,684,293 to Brooks; 3,910,583 to Appel et al and 4,215,865 to Pilati all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.